<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Lights on the Tree by StandBehindHouseStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082762">Pretty Lights on the Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandBehindHouseStark/pseuds/StandBehindHouseStark'>StandBehindHouseStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, aka me getting the leftover holiday spirit out of my system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandBehindHouseStark/pseuds/StandBehindHouseStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do we have to go on a stupid train ride anyway?” Lizzie asked, still wearing her frown.</p>
<p>“I told you baby, the lights are pretty,” Jon answered simply, reaching in their bag for a gingerbread cookie.</p>
<p>“Well the Christmas lights at our house are pretty too, <i>and</i> I could watch Peppa Pig,” Lizzie replied haughtily as she took the offered cookie. </p>
<p>Written for @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles Day 3: Traditions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Year Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Lights on the Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for obvious reasons, this Christmas just didn't feel very Christmas-y to me, and I guess this was my way of clearing my remaining holiday cheer. I also couldn't think of a first name for a Jonsa kid without defaulting to a family name, so I decided that Sansa would 100% be a big enough Jane Austen fan to name her daughter Lizzie lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lizzie, that isn’t very nice,” Sansa chided gently. She understood where their daughter’s moodiness was coming from, but her declarations that she <i>hates the snow</i> and that <i>trains are stupid</i>, were very much not needed right now. She gave Jon her best reassuring smile, but she could see his spirits weren’t faring much better. “She’ll come around, don’t worry,” she whispered to her husband with a kiss on the cheek as the three of them got settled in the cart. Naturally, Lizzie took the seat opposite her parents, doing her best to sit as far away as possible with her arms crossed and an adorable little angry face.</p>
<p>Sansa moved over to her side, making sure to still give her her space to brood.</p>
<p>Elizabeth Lyanna Snow was typically the sweetest six year old you could imagine, but today she was exceptionally grumpy. Sansa had caught her out of bed nearly an hour past bedtime the night before, hiding in the living room doorway to peek at the TV as Sansa and Jon watched the new adaptation of Emma. The long car ride up to Wintertown and the waiting in the cold only worsened her mood, this was the family’s first winter since they had moved back North, and Lizzie was so far not a fan of true winter weather. But if Sansa knew her daughter, she knew that Lizzie would be enchanted by the pretty lights and Christmasy mood once the ride got going.</p>
<p>Sansa reached for her husband’s hand, she could practically see the worry in his face that Lizzie would hate the train ride. When they had first moved back up North, Jon had told her about his desire to keep this little tradition going. From what she knew about Jon’s childhood, Christmas was never the easiest, but every year Lyanna Snow made sure to take her son on the Wintertown Holiday Lights Train, she knew it’d mean a lot to him to do the same with Lizzie.</p>
<p>“Why do we have to go on a stupid train ride anyway?” Lizzie asked, still wearing her frown.</p>
<p>“I told you baby, the lights are pretty,” Jon answered simply, reaching in their bag for a gingerbread cookie.</p>
<p>“Well the Christmas lights at our house are pretty too, <i>and</i> I could watch Peppa Pig,” Lizzie replied haughtily as she took the offered cookie. The train bell rang, and the conductor gave his speech about hands and feet staying in the cart at all times as the train slowly began moving.</p>
<p>“Did you hear what the driver said, love?” Sansa asked her daughter. “He said there’s no smiling allowed on the train.”</p>
<p>And just like that, Lizzie was scrunching up her face even harder, trying her hardest not to smile. That had been Ned’s go-to move when Sansa was growing up, nothing made a moody kid prone to smiling quite like being told that they couldn’t do so.</p>
<p>“Mommm,” Lizzie whined as she fled to the other side of the cart, burying her face in Jon’s coat to hide her giggles. <i>“I see a smile,”</i> Sansa continued in a teasing voice, and Lizzie was full-on laughing now, curled up with her dad and all was well again.</p>
<p>The family settled down just in time, as the ride was now truly getting started. The telltale Christmas music began to play, and the train began to pass by a truly extravagant light display set up all around the tracks. Sansa smiled fondly at the look of wonder on Lizzie’s little face, she definitely shared her mother’s love for beautiful things.</p>
<p>“Here, baby, wanna take pictures?” Jon asked, and--ever the little shutterbug--Lizzie was already reaching for his phone. Every time they took their daughter somewhere, she would ask for one of her parents’ phones so that she could take pictures and videos of it all. The pair kept every image she took, from the pretty shots she got, to the dozens of skin-coloured stills that occurred when she’d accidentally cover the lens with her fingers.</p>
<p>As Lizzie excitedly took her pictures, and goaded her dad into singing along to Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, Sansa had no doubt in her mind that they would be visiting the light show again next year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that was my rather late addition to the third day of the New Year Drabble event lol. I have some things planned for the other days, we'll see if I get around to them. But this got me writing for the first time in a long time, which is nice.</p>
<p>I'm on Tumblr with the same username should you ever want to follow, say hello, or maybe send a Jonsa prompt my way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>